Once Upon a Christmas
by Moriarty87
Summary: Logan is determined to make the holidays wonderful because this year they have a big reason to celebrate. Contains revival spoilers


**AN:** Happy holidays! Since it's the season of giving, I'm dedicating this fic to my Tumblr/Twitter friend who's been in dire need of an R/L fluff pick me up since the revival dropped. Ask and ye shall receive!

First things first- I know zilch about babies, so I legit had to go to my friend for research. Still don't know if it's anything believable.

Some notes I'll make about the setting of this fic:

AYITL did happen; this takes place a year after the ending. Rory and Logan reconciled, frankly because they have a kid, they care about each other, Odette doesn't need to be with a guy who's having a baby with somebody else, and Logan deserves to have the chance to at least be a father. And because I refuse to be as blase like Amy is with something just so depressing for Rory because "life sucks sometimes." (Honestly you could just replace Rory's name with Paris, Lane, or Logan, etc. and this still works. Yes, I am still bitter.) You can create your own theories on how this all happened. I'm lazy and don't feel like doing ASP's job at the moment, so it is what it is. This is just straight marshmallow fluff stuff in a value tub from Costco.

Also, this does not contain spoilers for my other fic These Foolish Things. These two plots are completely separate. Though if you haven't checked my other story out, perhaps give it a try if you like this one? It has fluffy moments too, and people seem to like it. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything mentioned in this story.

 **Once Upon a Christmas**

Fall 2017

It began the day after Halloween.

Logan had called that afternoon telling her that he would be late from work, as he needed to run some errands on his way home. Rory was currently in the study, finishing up a freelance piece for a magazine. She had created a baby side of the room, allowing her to focus on her work while still able to watch their son, who sat in a baby rocker to the front of her. Rory would occasionally glance back and forth between the screen and her son, making sure he was okay. She thought it was funny how well she adapted into the stay-at-home yet working-at-home mom, all her choice of course. She figured that later she would find a job that would take her full-time and out of the house, but she didn't want a nanny taking care of him just yet while he was so young. Logan had agreed to whatever she wanted to do, telling her all she ever had to do was say the words and he'd find a way to stay with him too. Rory said this arrangement worked for now; she knew that she wanted to be there for their son the way that her mom was there for her when she was a baby. Logan already worked fewer hours than ever before, and for that Rory was grateful.

Rory heard the front door opening and realized it was Logan home from his errands. Picking up her son from his rocker, she smiled at him and said, "let's go see Daddy!" before she made her way to the entryway. She was about to greet Logan when she realized her boyfriend was moving many bags from outside the door and setting them inside the foyer.

"Logan...what is all this?"

"Oh hey, Ace!" Logan turned to her and smiled before gesturing to the bags around him."Well, now that it's officially the Christmas season, I had to go out and get us some Christmas lights!" Rory stood with mouth agape, wondering what had gotten into him. "Hey, there's my little man!" He reached over to grab their son from her arms. "Did you help Mommy with her writing today?" The baby gurgled and Logan grinned.

"Logan, you're telling me this is all lights," Rory said as she began searching through the bags.

"Yep!" Logan continued to look at his son, making faces to make the baby smile.

"There are at least twelve boxes of twinkle lights here. Where are we going to put them all?"

"Oh we'll find a place," he replied unconcerned, still focusing on his son.

"Logan, we live in a three bedroom New York apartment. Now it's a good size, but not nearly big enough for all these lights."

"Listen, Rory; I have it all planned out. Two will go on the tree; we'll use another two on our balcony. I talked to Ed downstairs, and we're allowed to put them outside our door, so I'm going to outline our front door. As for the others, I figured we'd just line the rooms with them, except for Alex's room of course, but we'd line the rooms and turn them on at night. Oh, I also got a wreath."

"Logan, I love Christmas, you know I do, but don't you think this might be a little... extreme?" she asked, still trying to visualize in her mind how they'd use all these lights.

"Rory, it's Alex's first Christmas! I want him to have the full experience. See absolutely everything there is to see, like all the costumes and all the pretty decorations! He deserves the best and more than what I had as a kid."

Rory smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Logan, that's sweet, but he's only four and a half months. He'll just be six months when Christmas rolls around. He's not going to notice it."

"You don't know that. It could be hidden deep in his memories. Maybe my parents had an awful first Christmas that's affected me to this day, and I just don't even know it!"

"Well, in that case, if you really want him to experience Christmas and remember it, we might as well dress up my boob as Rudolph. It's what he sees the most of anyway," she joked.

"You know, we actually could. I've seen online where women cut holes in their sweaters and glue a red ball on their nipple for ugly sweater parties."

"Really? How bizarre." She glanced over at Logan who was now staring at her chest. "No, stop right there. I am _not_ doing that."

"Oh come on, not even for Alex here?" She glared at him and he shrugged. "Oh well, it was worth a try." His face turned serious and he added, "look, Rory. Even if he doesn't remember it, it's our first Christmas all together. So it's not really just for him but for us as well. Just think, it will be so much better than that Christmas we spent together in London."

He looked so hopeful and Rory knew she couldn't deny him this simple wish, even if she thought it was a bit over the top. "Well," said Rory thoughtfully, "I guess you're going to need help hanging all these lights."

Logan gave her a big grin. "I knew I'd convince you." He turned to look at the baby in his arms. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever little man. I promise you!"

* * *

December arrived, bringing the holidays even closer. Ever since Logan went on his twinkle light shopping spree, he had been buying as many decorations as he possibly could. Rory and Logan's apartment now looked like Santa's Workshop exploded inside. So many decorations were pasted on the walls, and large holiday figurines stood on the tables in the living room. They had just recently put up their Christmas tree, and they had both made it their mission to find the cheesiest ornaments they could. Logan had grown up with perfectly matched trees and was adamant that Alex would not have the same.

It was during midday when Logan arrived back in the apartment and exclaimed, "Ace come on down quick! You need to see this!"

"What's going on?" she asked after Logan, who had moved into Alex's room and started going through his clothes. "Why are you grabbing his winter things?"

"Come on. Just help me get Alex ready."

Five minutes later, they were exiting the building together and Rory, carrying Alex in a sling, followed Logan as he walked down the street to the corner. At the corner, there was a group of carolers dressed as if they had come out of a Dickens novel.

" _God rest ye merry gentlemen let nothing you dismay…"_

"You took us down to see carolers?"

"Carolers are part of the Christmas experience. We'll just stay for a bit. They sound beautiful. Alex loves music, and I think he knows they sound nice."

Rory had to admit; they did sound beautiful. The five men and six women harmonized well. Rory glanced down at Alex in the baby sling across her chest. "Yeah, I guess he does." She looked over at Logan and added, "we'll just stay for a little bit and listen." Logan smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, drawing the two of them closer to his body. They stood on there on that sidewalks, off to the side to avoid the passersby, and those who saw them smiled at the perfect family scene.

* * *

Rory and Logan were in Stars Hollow visiting her mom and Luke for the weekend. Earlier in the week, Rory was talking with her mom on speakerphone when Lorelai mentioned Ms. Patty's Christmas Pageant. Logan, who remembered Ms. Patty from his Stars Hollow visit from years ago, immediately suggested they make a trip that weekend because it sounded "like a great thing to add to their full Christmas experience" that he was so intent on having. Lorelai, always willing to see her grandson, helped him convince Rory to come and watch. Rory couldn't deny the two of them when they worked together. So they packed the car and drove up early Saturday morning for the evening performance.

"Do you think Luke is okay watching Alex at home while the three of us go to the pageant?" asked Logan as they walked through town towards the studio.

"Are you kidding? He had plenty of practice with Doula. Believe me; he jumped at the chance to stay home and get out of this. I usually have to bribe him to come to these things. I can be very persuasive when I need to be."

"Dirty, mom."

"You know it."

"So, like what is this pageant? Just musical numbers?" Logan had never really thought much about the show, other than knowing it was a Stars Hollow production. That alone was enough for him.

"It's a collection of musical numbers, some dancing, some spoken stuff. It's a real mix. I don't know why you didn't just ask Rory; she was in it as a snowflake."

"I didn't know this! I only knew she was a bulb in the spring performance. You have to tell me more, Ace."

"I can't dance; I was awful," muttered Rory.

"But you were adorable Rory. She really was Logan."

"I bet."

The performance was a normal Stars Hollow production. Logan, the only one new to the experience, watched with wide eyes. When the "March of the Toy Soldiers" began and ten girls came out with the nine boys dressed in period clothing, he leaned over to Rory and whispered, "I can see Alex doing this in seven years."

"You want him to dance?"

"No, I just think that if we lived here, it would be cool for him to do." The performance continued, mixing contemporary Christmas scenes with the classics. Then it was finally time for the "Waltz of the Snowflakes." Rory watched, remembering the bruises she incurred as a child attempting to twirl on stage.

"This is what she did, Logan," whispered Lorelai as she leaned over Rory to speak to him.

Logan nodded and turned his attention back to the stage. He squeezed her hand but never removed his attention from the scene. When it was over and the applause began, he said into her ear, "your mom was right; I can just imagine how cute you looked even if you were awful."

"Somewhere she has pictures. I'll bet she'll dig them out if you ask her nicely."

"Makes me wish that we'll have a daughter." Rory wanted to reply but the applause died and another scene began, with Logan turning his focus back to the stage. Rory was left to mull his words throughout the end of the performance. She meant to bring it up with him later that night but kept forgetting. However, it was always in the back of her mind, leaving her to wonder exactly what it was he meant.

* * *

"Okay, Ace. I think we have everything we need for Christmas cookie baking."

"Great! Let's see what you bought." Rory looked through the bags, frowning at the contents. "Logan, where are the tubes?"

"Tubes?"

"You know, slice and bake cookies, pull-apart-from-a-square cookies, that sort of thing. This looks like just ingredients. Wait, you actually wanted to make cookies from scratch?"

"Full Christmas experience, right Ace? Plus how hard can it be? I printed off a lot of recipes while I was at work. I got everything we need. Plus Honor and your mom made sure we had a full cooking set when we moved in. I really think we're set."

She shook her head in amusement. "Well, let's see if we can pull this off."

Hours and many burned batches later, the two of them stood in their mess of a kitchen. In their attempt, they had spilled flour and sugar all over the floor and they even had food in their hair. Logan critically looked over their work, frowning at the results. "You know, out of all these cookies, I only think eight of these batches are actually edible."

"Do you still want to hand them out to all of our friends?" Rory asked.

"You know, how about making this year just a trial run? We'll save them for ourselves. Therefore we won't subject anyone to our... handiwork."

"I'm okay with that," replied Rory. "Besides, the edible ones won't last us very long."

"And on that note…" Logan began going through and stacking some in a container. "I'm going to take these and hide them. I'd actually like to be able to eat some of our cookies closer to Christmas day."

"Mister, are you calling me a glutton?"

He shot her a smirk. "I'm not saying anything, Ace. Just that I want my own stash of cookies."

* * *

"Why are you measuring above the fireplace?"

"I can't believe we forgot stockings! Now I know it's not a real fireplace, but it's made to look like one, and every fireplace needs stockings." Logan used a pencil to make seven small marks on the walls, confusing Rory even more.

"So why are you measuring again?"

"They need to be evenly spaced, of course."

He finished his measuring and began placing the Christmas themed hooks on top of the mantle. Each hook showed a different Christmas character. He then reached to the floor, grabbing the stockings she hadn't yet seen. Each stocking contained a letter for the word "Peace," with the end stockings containing a star instead. They were a nice touch to their already heavily decorated room.

"We have seven stockings. Who are they all for?"

"Well, the three of us of course, your mom and Luke…"

Rory frowned, still two more left. "What about the other two?"

Logan frowned in thought. "I guess for now we can make it for Josh and Honor, but we'll use it for future family members." He said nothing more and Rory didn't question him on his comment, but the things left unspoken had Rory wondering about their own future.

* * *

"I'm so glad there's finally something that I can really help you with," Rory said merrily as she fell down on the sofa.

"You make it sound like everything we've done so far has been a chore," replied Logan, setting the popcorn, candies, and drinks on the coffee table.

"It's not a chore, just I'm not as creative as you. Now movies...movies I know."

"Well that you do Ace. So what do you have lined up for this today?" he asked as he joined her on the cushion, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Well, we have our _Miracle on 34th Street_."

"Excellent choice."

"Followed by _White Christmas_."

"I am a sucker for Bing Crosby's music."

"Me too, it's just so wholesome and it totally makes Christmas. Okay, from there we move to the eighties. First, we have _Scrooged_ and then after that _Christmas Vacation_."

"We really are going to have the hap-hap-happiest Christmas since Bing Crosby danced with Danny freaking Kaye."

"And now for the nineties classic: _Home Alone_."

"I love it when Kevin beats up Joe Pesci with his tricks."

"Finally moving to this millennium: _Love, Actually_."

"My favorite romantic comedy ever - don't tell Finn though."

"Duly noted and stored for future use. So, thoughts?"

"All excellent selections. Alex?"

"Asleep and monitor on."

"Then let's get this started."

It took more than all day to get through the six movies, as they had to take frequent breaks to take care of Alex and move him when he woke up. Now it was late at night and Alex was in his crib again. They were currently watching the end of _Love, Actually_ where the characters reunited with their loved ones at Heathrow. "You know, this really is the perfect romantic movie. I just love it," mumbled Logan as the credits began to roll.

"Really? Why do you say that?" They were cuddled under a blanket on the couch, Rory leaning into him, lying slightly on top him. Logan was busy rubbing circles on her lower back, while she absentmindedly rubbed his chest over his heart.

"Because it shows all the types of love: familial, romantic, unrequited, forbidden, you name it. And that ending with all those real people hugging in the montage, playing that Beach Boys song over it…. it's just a fantastic film."

"I agree. That ending gets me every time." They laid in silence, waiting for the credits to end when he broke the calm with his quiet voice.

" _You never need to doubt it. I'll make you so sure about it."_

"Logan... are you singing?"

" _God only knows what I'd be without you,"_ he sang, ignoring her.

"You're a bit off-key." She looked up at him, grinning.

" _If you should ever leave me, though life would still go on, believe me."_

"You really know the lyrics to this song."

" _The world could show nothing to me, so what good would living do me?"_

"Logan…"

"Shh Ace, I'm trying to create a romantic moment. _God only knows what I'd be without you..._ Is it working?"

"Perhaps."

" _God only knows what I'd be without you."_

"Logan," she whispered, moving the palm that was on his chest onto his cheek, angling his head down.

"Yeah?"

"Time to stop." With that, she moved her head up to kiss him, her hand moving from his cheek to the back of his head, his arm tightening his hold on her lower back.

* * *

It was the weekend before Christmas and Rory and Logan had invited their family members to their apartment for a small Christmas celebration. Rory and Logan had decided earlier that traveling everywhere the next weekend with a young child would be too difficult for them and Alex, so they created this small get together for their closest friends that could make it. It also gave a chance for others to interact with Alex together.

Shira came with Honor, Josh, and their two kids, as Mitchum was on a business trip. Shira had been remarkably cordial to Rory since the news of her pregnancy, though Rory assumed that Shira was only acting this way for the sake of her grandson and son. Rory really didn't think Shira's opinion of her had changed overnight. She even was nice to Lorelai and Emily tonight, too.

The five women were all in Alex's room as they wanted to see what it looked like now that Alex was getting older. As for Alex, he was in the living room with Logan, Josh, and Luke.

"So Rory, now that Alex is six months, are you seeing any big changes?" asked Emily.

"Well, he is attempting to crawl."

"If he's anything like you, sweets, he's going to take a while. You were never really that gung-ho about it," replied Lorelai.

"Well, Logan definitely wasn't. He always wanted to move," added Shira.

"Sounds remarkably like Lorelai. She gave me nightmares all through her childhood thinking what she would get into next."

"Yeah, that sounds exactly like my Logan."

"Well, I don't really know what they were like as babies," began Honor, "but I do see the three of them a lot. I think Alex is a good mix of their personalities. Well, with what we've seen so far."

Rory looked up at Honor and shot her a small smile. "You know, I really think you're right. He really is a good mix of us."

The four women continued to talk while Rory was content to stand off to the side and observe her extended family members. Despite the strange history that led to Alex, as well as Rory and Logan's current arrangement, Rory was glad that everyone was willing to overlook it. They were able to come together to celebrate the holidays without any angry words. Rory hoped for it to continue all through Alex's childhood.

* * *

"Thank you for doing this Honor."

"It's really no problem Logan." Honor turned to Rory in the foyer. "You two kids have fun now! I can't wait to hear about it!"

Rory wrung her hands, nervously looking out at Josh holding Alex. "You sure this is all right? You'll call us if anything happens, right?"

"Rory, I have two children; Alex will be fine. Now go have fun with my brother."

"Come on Ace." Logan wrapped an arm around her side, leading her out the door. "Honor says."

Rory was nervous about leaving Alex, but she was still curious about what he had planned for their "day date" he insisted on having. "Logan when are you going to tell me where we're going? All you said was to dress warm and comfortable so that I was able to move well. That doesn't exactly put me at ease."

"Ace, can't you just trust me on this? Have I ever let you down on dates?" he said, before giving the location to the driver. No street name, so Rory had no idea where they were headed. Rory soon realized they were heading to Central Park from Josh and Honor's Upper East Side home. The taxi stopped and Logan paid before they exited. So they were going to the park?

Logan grabbed her hand and led her off to the side. "First things first. We're going to need these." Logan reached into his pockets, grabbing four wads of blue and red yarn before handing them to Rory. He took them from her hand, flattening them out so she could see what they were.

"Rangers mittens? Logan, I'm already wearing gloves, so are you."

"But these are special mittens. We need these. Now put them on." Rory obediently removed her gloves and replaced them with the New York hockey team mittens.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we go skating."

"Wait, really? Logan, I really can't skate."

"But I can. Quite well I may add. You'll be fine with me around." Logan saw her worried look and said, "hey, no worrying here, remember? I'll help you. Full Christmas experience, right?"

She saw his hopeful look and replied, "a fun Christmas experience sounds great. Let's go." They smiled at each other and headed further into the park, walking down to Wollman Rink. They rented their skates and Logan helped Rory lace hers up before lacing up his own. He took her gloved hands and helped her up, then guided her out onto the ice. She wobbled at first, struggling to get her bearings while Logan steadied her. Eventually, she was stable enough to head out further with Logan by her side, holding her hand.

"Don't let me fall."

"Never, Ace."

They took their time with their laps, with Rory soon getting the hang of it. Easier to do, she supposed, when one had someone to hold onto for support.

* * *

It was Thursday evening, just several days before Christmas and Rory was once again in the study hard at work. She only had to finish one article and then she was free until after the new year. Plenty of time for her to enjoy the holiday season with her two boys. Logan was out completing some last minute Christmas shopping, or so he claimed. He had been terribly secretive the past two months. But Logan had put so much effort into making the full Christmas experience for the two of them that she rolled her eyes, chuckled and accepted his lame excuses. She just completed typing her last sentence when the phone rang next to her computer. "Rory Gilmore speaking."

"Hello, Ms. Gilmore. It's Ed from downstairs."

"Oh hello, Ed. Is there something wrong?"

"You have a delivery, Ms. Gilmore."

Logan hadn't mentioned ordering anything, and Rory for sure hadn't either. "Well Ed, could you sign for it and I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. This has to be delivered to your door."

"Really? What is it?"

Ed hesitated, then said, "can't tell you. What I _can_ say is that it is totally safe and I have verified it with Mr. Huntzberger. He told me he sent for the delivery and also told me to tell you not to worry."

"Um, alright then. Send them up I guess. Merry Christmas Ed."

"And to you Ms. Gilmore. And can I just say... I think you'll like this."

Intrigued, Rory hung up and went over to the "baby side" of the study to get her son. She then walked into the living room and placed him in the new playpen they kept near the side of the room. "I really wonder what this could be, Alex. You're daddy is just full of surprises," she said to him, her curiosity growing. Then there were four loud knocks on the door, and Rory went to look through the peephole. "What the...?" Was this really happening now? She opened the door and crossed her arms in front of her chest, shaking her head in mirth.

"HO HO HO, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Logan stood just outside their door in the hall, dressed all in red. He wore a velvet Santa suit, even with the white beard and glasses. He held a sack slung over his shoulders in one hand and held a large stuffed Rudolph under his other arm. "We've heard there's been a good boy here!" Logan's costume was fantastic, sure, but it wasn't what had her on the verge of belly-aching laughter.

Behind Logan stood three men wearing elf costumes, complete with elf ears and pointy hats. They were dressed in green suits, pointed shoes and red and white striped socks. They even had glitter on their hands and faces. Each man was carrying a wrapped gift in candy cane striped paper. They looked ridiculous. And frankly, amazing.

"Well Alex, look who it is! If it isn't Santa and his three _dumb_ elves," she said good-naturedly.

"Hey, I resent that." said the elf with the Australian accent. "We may look dumb, but we did go to Yale you know."

"Yes, I know Finn. But please, hold still for a moment." She reached into her pocket for her phone, catching a shot of the three of them and Logan in the entryway. "This is going to be great blackmail."

Logan, still in character, walked into the living room and headed for Alex. "Now where's the good boy? We need to have a chat! Come my merry elves, stand around me." Logan sat down in the armchair in the corner, while Finn, Colin, and Robert followed him in and stood around the chair.

"Logan he can't talk yet, he's not going to ask for anything."

"Santa always knows, my dear. Now, where is he? He needs to sit on my lap!" Shaking her head, Rory retrieved Alex from the playpen and gave him to Logan. Alex was fascinated at his father's beard and the three men standing around him. Rory took the time to snap another picture of the scene.

"Now," Logan began, making faces at Alex. "Let's see what you want for Christmas! I heard you just turned a big six months old. Colin may I have the first gift." Colin removed the lid and presented it to Santa. "A new set of teethers! Very useful." He handed the set to Rory and she set it off to the side. Alex's eyes grew bigger at the commotion.

"Hmm, what would you like next? I know! You are a Gilmore-Huntzberger, destined for success. It's only natural you get something for your future." With that Robert removed the lid from his box and handed Logan a baby smartphone. "For all of your business needs." Logan pressed the button on the front and it started playing music. "Now that's the ringtone of a cool kid."

"Let me see that." She held out her hand and Logan placed in her hand. The toys they came up with these days! "Oh my gosh, it even has a mirrored front for a selfie."

"Like I said, Santa always knows what the kids want. And finally our last gift. Finn, will you do the honors?"

Finn reached into the last box and grabbed a baby toy guitar and handed it off to Logan. "So Alex can discover his inner Tommy Lee."

Logan noticed Rory raise her eyebrows and that she was on the verge of giving Finn a retort when Logan cut in and said, "uh, how about more like Bruce Springsteen?" Rory rolled her eyes and continued to watch the four of them interact.

"Okay, since that's over with, it's time for Alex to see his uncle," said Colin, reaching for the baby. Logan transferred him to Colin's arms and watched him walk away. Colin was talking quietly to Alex, while Robert and Finn followed them along.

"I get first dibs when you're done with him, Colin," said Finn.

"Hey, you see him more than I do," argued Robert with a pointed glare at Finn. "I have to work a full-time job, unlike some of us."

Rory and Logan watched them from the corner, both smiling softly at the three of them interacting with their son. "Hey now." Logan had turned to her and grabbed her hand. "You still haven't told Santa what you want for Christmas. Come sit on Santa's lap and tell him everything."

"Are you serious?"

"Sit, Ace." Rory sighed but smiled as she maneuvered onto his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck to steady herself. "So I have to ask, have you been naughty or nice this year? I have a feeling you've been naughty." Logan gave her a wink.

"You wish, Santa."

"Come on, Rory, tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

"Well Santa... baby," Rory began in a what she hoped was a sultry voice. Logan, intrigued, leaned in closer. "Will you slip a sable under the tree, for me?" Logan frowned, or as much as he could with the beard, and Rory shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You're too easy," she laughed. Rory looked out into the room, watching Finn make faces at Alex. She leaned into Logan's body, resting her head against his. "All I want is for my boys to be happy and healthy."

Logan grabbed the hand that wasn't around his shoulder and gently squeezed. "That's really all you want Ace?"

She squeezed back. "It's all that matters." They sat like that for a moment longer, relishing the happy scene until Rory broke the silence. "But moving on to more important topics."

"Hmm?"

"How in the world did you convince the three stooges to dress up like that?"

"Ace, you should have known that when they started reenacting scenes from _The Godfather_ when they came over to meet him the first time that they really would go all out for our kid."

"Well, in that case, I hope Alex wants a superhero party when he's older. It's been too long since I've seen Finn in tights."

* * *

"I'm glad you remembered this, Logan."

"Well, that was a great Christmas. We have great material from London to use for our new traditions," he replied quietly.

It was Christmas Eve, and it found them lying on the floor next to each other, with their heads just below the tree. They had thrown down an open sleeping bag to sleep on and brought out their comforter and pillows from their bedroom.

"Those pigeon ornaments I found look great on the tree," Rory murmured as she looked above her. "They're not two turtle doves, but I think nothing says 'Christmas in New York' more than two pigeons."

"I'm just glad you went along with my cheesy ornament idea." There was a comfortable silence between the two, with only the whirl of the baby monitor in the background. "You know Ace, as great as that memory from London is, I seem to remember something from that night that's not the same tonight."

"The baby monitor?"

"Nope, we're fully clothed this time."

Rory chuckled. "But what will Santa say?"

"Hopefully he gets a clue and doesn't bother us," he said seriously, rolling towards her.

If Santa did stop by, he could see two figures on the ground, bathed in rainbow-colored bright twinkle lights.

* * *

Christmas morning found Rory and Logan sitting on the floor sitting by the tree, Alex laying on a baby lounger between them. They had been opening their presents from various friends and family members all morning, trying to involve Alex in the process as much as possible.

"Oooh look, Alex," cooed Rory. "This one is from your Grandma Shira and Grandpa Mitch. I wonder what it could be?" Alex had been full of his baby smiles all morning. Even if he was too young to understand the holiday, he sure acted like he was enjoying himself, which was enough for the two of them.

Logan began unwrapping the shiny paper and took a look at the box inside before glancing up at Rory with a smirk. "I know what this is." He removed the lid and found a set of designer baby clothes. "Why am I not surprised? Is this satin? What practical baby clothing comes with satin?"

"I think this just proves how much your nanny raised you and Honor," replied Rory with a roll of her eyes. "Does she seriously not know how messy babies are?"

"Well, we both know my mother doesn't have the strongest grasp on reality, and my dad certainly didn't have any part of this. Honor had the same sort of things to deal with when her kids were young. When Alex gets older, my dad will start buying him things like a hockey stick or a baseball mitt. Until then we'll just have my mom's completely unpractical gifts."

Rory sighed with a smile. "Well," she said turning down to look at Alex between them. "Did you have a good Christmas buddy? All the gifts have been unwrapped, and you came out strong this year!" Alex gurgled in response. Rory laughed and tickled his belly.

"Actually, there are still two more gifts left to open."

"Really? I don't see any under the tree."

He grinned in response. "That's because I have to go get them. Be right back." Logan stood and made his way into their shared office.

Rory frowned at his retreating form. "Your daddy is being weird, Alex," she whispered to her son.

Logan came back in and handed her the first package. "No Christmas can be complete without this. I hope you like it." Rory took the small box from him and glanced at the tag. It read _To Alex From Mommy and Daddy._

Rory shot him a curious look. "I thought we gave him everything?"

"We didn't Ace, now just open it! You'll see why." Rory mouthed _fine_ with a smile in return and went to unwrap the gift. Inside was a small painted ornament of a young boy holding a wreath that read _Alex's First X-Mas 2017_. It was beautiful.

"A friend of Honor's made it for me. She's an artist, so she painted it herself. I think she did a great job showing what he may look like in a few years since he has my hair and your eyes. This is something he will always have, even if he can't remember the actual day." Rory hadn't said anything, still looking at the ornament in her palm, while occasionally glancing at her son. Honor's friend _had_ done a great job. She could totally see Alex resembling the boy when he was a couple of years older. "Ace, do you like it?"

"It's... this is amazing," she said, still in awe. "The fact that you had it made it so personal for him is wonderful. I know he'll think so too." Logan grin grew bigger, his eyes bright. "Let's hang it up!"

"In a minute, okay?" Logan's grin faltered a bit and he continued, "uh, open the other one then. Please. This one I really hope you like."

"I'm sure I will." She smiled at him, frowning slightly at his expression. He looked rather thoughtful. "Logan, stop worrying. I like everything you give me." She untied the ribbon and unwrapped the paper, noticing that the box was the same as the one Alex's ornament had come in. She removed the lid and was a bit confused at first. In the box sat two carolers in Dickensian-wear holding music books, but they looked like the two of them. "Is this us?"

"Yeah, I had her make that one too. Look at the music they're reading." Rory had to admit; the girl was talented. The figures had a remarkable resemblance to the two of them, even somehow matching Logan's smirk. She looked down at the ornament in the box and angled it so she could look at their music books. _Mom and Dad's First X-Mas 2017_. "So, uh, we'll remember our first holiday as parents."

"Logan this is wonderful. I mean it. You've gone so far out of your way to make this holiday special, and I am just totally in awe."

"There's more."

"There is?"

"Pick it up."

Rory's face turned inquisitive as she removed it from the box and looked at the ornament in her hand. She turned it over, finally noticing the ribbon that would be used for hanging the ornament, but it was what was on the ribbon that held her attention.

"Look, Rory, don't say anything yet. Just let me talk okay?" Logan waited for Rory to look up at him before he continued. "This past year has been incredible. Ever since we got back together and you told me about Alex, I didn't think anything could top that. But this past year, living with you, raising Alex with you, loving you, it's been amazing and the best time of my life.

"This doesn't have to mean something you don't want it to be. You can just see this as a promise of my total commitment to you and Alex. Nothing, well excluding death, will ever make me leave you two and even then I expect to put up a fight. I'm in this until I'm old and gray. It's totally up to you if you want to wear it as a promise or something. And in a year, five years, 20 years, you want to change our relationship status into something more permanent, well then, in omnia paratus, right? I'll do whatever you're comfortable with. But I'm not leaving, not ever."

Rory was silent through his monologue. Logan wondered if she was too in shock or just was trying to find a way to decline his gift. A moment passed and Logan couldn't take the silence any longer. "Hey, Rory? Um... you have any thoughts?"

Rory looked at her son. Her beautiful son, a piece of Logan and herself. She never thought she'd ever be a mom, or even end up here and enjoy her life now, but as she found out, life had a way of surprising her. Especially since she met one Logan Huntzberger. He was right; life was never dull with him. At that moment, she knew exactly what she wanted. Without looking up from Alex's face, she whispered, "ask me."

"Wait, Rory? I don't understand."

Rory looked up into his confused face and handed him the ornament. "Ask me, Logan," she said with a smile and a playful rolling of her eyes. Logan's face brightened gradually as he realized what she meant. He dutifully untied the ribbon, sliding the band off before reaching across and grabbing her left hand.

"Rory...Ace. Will you marry me?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the two of them sat cuddled on the couch in front of the fireplace sipping hot chocolate. Alex was in his sleep rocker near the tree, settled for his nap.

"You know Ace, this might be the best Christmas that I've ever had."

She snuggled deeper into his side, breathing in his scent. "You know, I'd have to agree. I love all you did for Alex. And I especially love what you gave me. Did you enjoy your gifts?"

"I did, but you know, it was hard to top what you'd already given me."

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up a bit to look into his face.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Alex, of course. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, after you."

Rory looked over at Alex sleeping. "Yeah, we did well."

"You gave me a family, Rory, and it's everything I thought it could be."

"We gave each other a family, Logan."

"Yeah," he said, following her gaze over to where their son slept. "I suppose we did."

 **AN** : Otherwise titled "Moments of a Gilmore-Huntzberger Christmas" following a GG-style 12 Days of Christmas. I really tried to follow the number with a "countdown" of things through the story.

So about kid's name: I chose Alex because of Aleksandr Pushkin. Saving my top choice name for my other story, but I thought this one was good too. I'd love the name Jack or Richard, but I know it's popular now so I hope mine is different yet connected to the OS. I'm still not entirely comfortable writing fluff, but I hope it was fun and enjoyable for you all. I've been sick so I was a little loopy on meds while writing this; maybe it helped lol. Also, I know absolutely nothing about kids (you know that Angelina scene in Mr. and Mrs. Smith? That's me irl) so I asked my friend about baby stuff and googled up a storm. Hope I got it somewhat right.

I hope all of you enjoy the holidays and I wish you a peaceful and joyous new year.

Like or hate it, let me know either here or on my Tumblr! I love hearing from you guys. Thanks for reading!


End file.
